Jalen Montgomery
Jalen Montgomery '''(better known as '''Jalen) is the protagonist of the feature film, ''Alien Espionage ''and in the upcoming cartoon series with the same name. He's a young man living in Miami with his younger brother, Marco who is an employee of the Alien Espionage agency. When an alien threatens the world, Jalen and his best friend, Jayhaf work together as AE agents to defeat the alien and save the world. Background Jalen was born in Miami and lived a quiet life in the city with his younger brother, Marco who was a genius inventor and his childhood friend, Jayhaf. Throughout the years, Jalen became a fantastic athlete and was found to be very popular by the other students. However, it sparked a rivalry between him and a young man named Shanye who is jealous of both Jalen and Marco for their popularity. Sometime after a prom, Jalen befriended and began to date a young girl named Karina. In a few months, they officially became a couple and their love began to grow strong over the years. In the present day, Jalen is currently thinking of what to do after he graduates from high school and is still unsure but is positive that he wants to stay in Miami with his family and closest friends. Development One day at school, the storywriter came up with a new story that was inspired by the ''Men in Black ''franchise and decided to make a story and franchise similar to it. Before writing, he had to ask for a few of his friends' permission and they all agreed to the roles, that he assigned them as in the story. Personality Jalen is introduced to a responsible and mature young man who takes his duties as a student and an agent with honor and dignity. As a high school student, Jalen was a top-athlete and a straight-A student in all of his classes. He is shown to have a loving and close relationship with his younger brother, Marco as they both give each other, helpful advice and are always there for each other when needed. Jalen was also about helping other people in need as the reason he wanted to become an AE agent was to fight crime and protect the lives of others. In contrast with his laid-back and rather worrisome partner, Jayhaf, Jalen is very optimistic, daring and adventurous. He often has to encourage his partner to tag along with him when he has second thoughts about going on missions. Although, he is successful and popular, Jalen was shown to be incredibly insecure. He was anxious about his future after he graduates from high school and about letting others down when he was an AE agent. Jalen was unsure of how to confess his insecurities to his friends and family but close to the end of the film, Jalen gained the confidence and courage to admit his mistakes and jump into action. Independent and loyal, Jalen never hesitates to show how loyal he is to those who are close to him. When Marco's friends died and was devastated about it, Jalen immediately went out to avenge them by bringing the killer to justice, despite the objections from his boss. Seeing how Jalen was willing to go to maintain his loyalty to his family, Jalen is willing to go to great lengths to make his relatives happy. His time as an AE agent changed Jalen's personality throughout the film. He went from a responsible and cool student to an honorable and dignified agent. Throughout the film, there were times where Jalen could've accepted defeat but refused to. When fired from the AE agent for his rebellious actions, he remained confident and hopeful. Physical appearance Jalen is a slender and muscular young man with black hair and brown eyes. At school, home or anywhere, he went, Jalen wore a orange polo shirt with blue pants, a leather belt and black sneakers. As an AE agent, Jalen's uniform was a black tuxedo. During the final battle at the Miami Planetarium, Jalen's battle gear was a black suit. Powers and abilities * '''Martial Artist: '''Jalen was shown to be a master martial artist as he battled Big D's thugs, the Rattus army and Shanye. * '''Marksmanship: '''Jalen was shown to be very skilled with using a laser pistol. Appearances Alien Espionage Jalen and Jayhaf visits Marco's ELA classroom when they were doing a report on a real hero. They tell the class, the story of how they became AE agents. One month ago, Jalen was seen at Marco's international science fair and he was in the top 3 next to his rival, Shanye. Marco wins the award and Jalen congratulates his brother on a job well done, not before, a jealous Shanye vows vengeance against the two brothers. Jalen then goes over to the high school to meet up with Karina for her birthday. He did plan to take her for a birthday but had to decline, saying that she and Lily need to report to the AE agency for their first day on duty. Determined to get a job at the AE agency, Jalen looked to ask his friend, Jayhaf for help. He reluctantly agrees to help Jalen, find a job despite his opinions. Back at his house, Jalen learns from Marco that for winning the science fair, he has been accepted into the AE agency as the new head of technology. Also, Marco promised to help Jalen find a job at the AE agency. Meanwhile, an evil alien named Poison crash-lands on Miami at a chemical factory where he drains a human of his live and uses his soul to turn himself into a look-alike of his victim, thus giving him the name, Shawn the Rat. He hires Shanye to assist him with taking down the computers from the AE agency, so he can lead an army of invaders to destroy planet Earth. The next morning, Jalen learns from Jayhaf that there are no openings at the AE agency. He then expresses his insecurities about his future and Jayhaf reassure him by telling him to be patient and that everything will be alright. As luck would have it, Marco comes into Jalen's school to tell him that his boss, Jim is looking for two AE agents to help with investigating the Miami Dam as Marco spotted somebody on the video cameras, pouring a green liquid into the water, turning the entire water supply into slime. Jalen and Jayhaf are taken to the AE agency where are they given tuxedos with advanced tech embedded in there and a spy car. They drove over to the dam to investigate the slime. By using the equipment, Jalen discovers that the slime is highly acidic. Unbeknownst to Jalen and Jayhaf, Shanye, Poison and the thugs are in the dam's controls and Shanye increases the pressure, so the slime will break through the wall and flow down to the forest at a rapid rate of speed, destroying all of wildlife in the process. By converting the spy car into an airplane, they try to fly ahead of the slime wave but are nearly killed by a sprout of slime. Luckily, thanks to the car's warning systems, they are able to dodge the slime and are stop it by detonating a bomb, turning it into hardened powder and saving the forest in time. Back at the agency, Jalen and Jayhaf are cheered as the heroes. In order to celebrate, the boys, their girlfriends and Marco goes over to Florida Freedom for a celebration dinner. Karina then invites everybody for a weekend's vacation to the Bahamas and Marco mentioned that he was bringing two of his friends with him. Afterwards, Jalen and Marco returned home. The next morning, Jalen woke up to discover that Marco was gone. He found a note saying that he had to rush to the AE agency for a reason. Jalen contacts Jayhaf and together, they enter the AE agency to discover two alien ambassadors were fatally shot by a poison dart. Marco reveals them as the friends that he planned on bringing to the Bahamas and tells the gang, that he met them when he was in middle school and that the two aliens were his closest friends. Marco, Dave and Robbie share more hug before the poison spread throughout their brain. Once Marco was done, Dave and Robbie succumbed to their internal injuries and died. This left Marco devastated and heartbroken. Jalen decides to go after the murderer responsible despite Jim's objections. The following nights, Jalen and Jayhaf sneak into the AE agency, retrieve the suits and sneaks the car out of the agency and drives over to the GILT night club where they overhear Poison and Shanye discuss their plan to get into the AE agency and plan to use Karina as leverage. Angered by Shanye's sadistic nature, Jalen reveals himself to the thugs. A fight is initiated between the AE agents and the thugs until Rondellus and Gordon, two guards from Rattus burst the door and join the fight between the thugs. Unable to defeat the massive number of thugs, Jalen creates a bomb that is generated from the power box from the two glowing bulbs that fell out of Gordon's back pocket. Jalen throws the switch and this causes the power from the spy car to be powered up with the alien energy, generating a cataclysmic explosion, killing all of the thugs and supposedly Poison and Shanye. Jalen and Jayhaf are taken to the top of a mountain by Rondellus and Gordon's ship and inside the ship, they tell the origins of Poison and why he's obsessed with exacting revenge on the human race. He came from a race of alien rat hybrids that have robotic brains. When a group of explorers destroyed the city of Rattus, Poison disabled his pacifistic programming and betrayed Rattus by stealing a ship and manipulating the army into believing that the humans are the enemy. The agents then decide to stay inside the ship until the morning. Unfortunately, the next morning, Jalen and Jayhaf are taken back to the AE agency where they get fired by an angry Jim for disobeying his orders. Touched by Jalen's actions, Marco, Karina and Lily selflessly give up their jobs. Back at the house, Marco and the others comfort Jalen and reassures him by reminding him that he still has his family and friends. A couple of hours later, Jalen receives a call from Jayhaf saying that Caroline found the alien on a planet. Once they got over to a cell room, Caroline betrays the agents and locks them in the cell. She reveals herself as the henchwoman of Poison and the new girlfriend of Shanye (who revealed to have survived the explosion). She then leaves agents to rot in the jail cell forever. Jayhaf, who was saddened by Caroline's betrayal wonders what he'll do for love. Jalen reminded Jayhaf that Lily had a crush on him. Fortunately, Marco and the gang came over to the barren planet and rescued the agents. They were changed into black battle suits and they are given telepathy guns to clear the Rattus Army of their savage nature and restore their peaceful nature. Before going over to the Planetarium, Jalen stops by the AE agency to round up the agents and Jayhaf rounds up his fellow athletes to fight against the Rattus Army. At the planetarium, a battle is initiated between the Rattus Army. While the human army was blasting the Rattus Army with the telepathy guns. Jalen was battling was Shanye and he defeated him by knocking him out with an explosion. The fight eventually came between the AE agents and Poison. Even when his entire army turned against him, Poison uses his laser pistol to blast Jalen and Jayhaf into the forest. Poison confronts the agents while the Rats use their mind powers to generate a gigantic ball of electricity. They then launch it at Poison which savagely damages his mind. Marco tosses Jalen and Jayhaf, laser cannons and uses it disintegrate Poison into dust. As told by Jalen, he, Jayhaf, Marco, Karina and Lily are reinstated as AE agents, Shanye and Caroline are arrested and he and Jayhaf graduate from high school. Back in Marco's classroom, they conclude their story. Just then, they get a call from Karina, saying that they're ready for their trip to the Bahamas. Jalen, Jayhaf and Marco enter the new spy car with Karina, Lily, Rondellus and Gordon. They then fly the car to the Bahamas. Category:Article of the week Category:African-American characters Category:Heroes Category:Alien Espionage characters Category:Males Category:Agents Category:Spies Category:Lovers Category:Animated characters Category:Siblings Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Alien Espionage agents Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Protagonists Category:Pilots Category:Wooten characters Category:Athletes Category:Martial Artists Category:Students Category:Teenagers